totaldramaxtmxfandomcom-20200214-history
Hassle in the Castle
Recap The contestants all wake up in the commercial cabin, minus Heather. Tyler is crying over Lindsay's elimination, while LeShawna and Sadie try to cheer him up. Noah says that he was threatened to separate them, but none of the contestants believe him. Lightning strikes and the rain pours, which Gwen wondered if Chef knew what he was doing, while Courtney knew Chef didn't. Heather came in the commercial cabin, because she was scared but wouldn't admit it only in the confessional she said. Chris then announces the challenge - to Stay in the haunted Hunyad Castle. When they arrive at the Castle, Tyler and Gwen are pleased, while the others are not. Heather said of course Gwen likes the castle, since she's so scary. They meet a scary woman, who invites them in, and tells everyone the legend of the castle, Courtney doesn't believe it. They are all invited to dinner, while Sadie decides to explore. She then discovers a locked door, before falling through a trap door, losing the challenge. All of the contestants are shown to their rooms, with Tyler having the haunted room. Each of the contestants falls asleep, but Alejandro is quickly awakened by the voice of Izzy, which leads him to the trap door, losing the challenge. Tyler and Courtney explore further, but are interrupted by Heather, who saw a ghost. Tyler chases after her into the kitchen, where Heather is carried to the dungeon. Tyler runs back to Gwen, Noah, and LeShawna, who are skeptical of what he saw. Courtney then discovers a secret passageway, but does not enter it, and runs back to the other contestants. LeShawna returns to bed, but is woken up by the ghost, who takes her away. Noah and Gwen then believe Tyler, but Courtney still does not, and walks away in disbelief. Noah is then grabbed by the ghost, but escapes, only to be captured again. Courtney then hears the voice of Duncan, which turns out to be the ghost, taking her away as well. Gwen and Tyler are the last two, and the ghost arrives. Tyler pushes Gwen into the ghost, getting an angry glare from her afterwards. Gwen then stands up to the ghost, and the ghost turns to be the woman from before and told Gwen she won the challenge. Tyler then argues with the woman, saying that the challenge was to stay, not to stand up, but drops it anyway. The ceremony then occurs, with the final two being Noah and Heather. Noah then quits, feeling bad for his past actions. Chris then adds that he was out anyways, and hands him a parachute. Noah jumps out of the plane, but lands on the castle, ending the episode. Cast Trivia * Hunyad Castle is actually a real castle in Transylvania that is said to be haunted. * This is a Halloween based episode. * Tyler plays harder in this challenge, after Lindsay's elimination. * This episode is named after the "Scooby Doo" episode "Hassle in the Castle". * Tdagirl563, who played Eva, played a character in this episode, as "Scary Woman". Goofs Voting Category:Season One Episodes